


Lily's Idea

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape gets help from an unlikely quarter, but whose idea was it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily's Idea

He caught himself watching her as she moved through the Great Hall. 

"Eying your mudblood again?" Black sneered.

Severus tried not to respond to the other boy and failed miserably. 

"Don't," he snapped.

"Since when have you cared for the finer feelings of _Muggle-born_ witches?" Black scoffed. 

He shrugged. Normally, he wouldn't have cared about any witch. But Lily was anything but _normal_. 

Black began to taunt him. Severus looked in vain for an escape. But his luck changed. 

"Going somewhere?" drawled another Black, bringing a heavy hand onto Regulus' shoulder – the one he'd injured rather badly the week before. 

Regulus blenched, stumbled, and fled while Severus exchanged a quick grin with Lily from across the Hall. 

"Thanks," he mumbled to his rescuer.

"Yeah, well…" Sirius blushed, looking around the Great Hall to make sure James hadn't seen. "It was Lily's idea."

 **AN:** Not mine, no money. Written for SavineSnape.


End file.
